Many video conferencing systems are prevalent for use in meetings for enterprises. Such video conferencing systems are typically room-to-room or station-to-station video conferencing systems. Additionally, the use of video calls (e.g., via tablet computers, smartphones, and like devices) continues to increase. In many communication systems, latency within the communication system may result in an unpleasant experience for users of services in the communication system. For example, latency in a conferencing service that is supported by a communication system may result, at best, in an experience that may be unpleasant for the users of the conferencing service and, in the worst case, in a conferencing service that may be unusable by the users.